conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ta'agra
!!- Ta'agra, Tamriel, Elsweyr, Khajiit, The Elder Scrolls, ''and other terms are property of Bethesda Softworks. Original work will be marked with an asterisk (*). This article is an attempt at reconstructing from the pieces of Ta'agra made available to the public by Bethesda Softworks through the ''Elder Scrolls franchise and to further develop it into a working conceptualized language. -!! Ta'agra is the language spoken by most of the Khajiit, inhabitants of Elsweyr. =Phonology= Consonants Glottal /h/ may be realized as pharyngeal ħ. In word-initial position, /ʒ/ is realized as /dʒ/. Consonants have phonemic length in simple coda position. Vowels Vowel length is phonemic. When diphthongs are formed by affixation, they tend to be separated with a glottal stop ‹ˈ›, though glottal stops may be omitted from the language in casual speech and those diphthongs may be allowed to form. They do not seem to appear in isolated morphemes. /e/ word-finally may be written ‹ay›, ‹ei› or ‹ey› to avoid confusion. =Grammar= Morphology Nouns Nouns are inflected for possession and case. Possession is bizarre. There are two apparent prefixes: aa and ro. Aa seems to be the only one which can refer to the first person, but may also refer to the second. Ro may refer to the second, but also the third. Ta'agra has no genitive case: genitive constructs are formed simply by preceding a noun with its owner (a pronoun or another noun). Adjectives are affixed to the beginnings of nouns. As free morphemes they are likely treated as verbs. Verbs Verbs are inflected for person (transitive only) and tense (future and nonfuture). The only apparent tense conjugation is the future prefix wo-''. There is also the suffix ''-oh that marks negation. Verbs may be inflected for mood, ie what may be a desiderative suffix ''-kasash'', or potential ''-t''. An attached pronoun may also take the form ''-iss'', meaning "people" (objective). Derivation Noun/Verb > Active Person: ''-iit'' Noun/Verb > means: ''-iitay'' Noun > Verb: ''-ith'' Noun > Respected: ''-ra'' Honorifics Honorifics are attached to names, usually to the beginning, but sometimes hyphenated and attached to the end. Syntax Ta'agra has SOV word order and is by and large pre-specifying. Determiners (such as hat) follow nouns. Imperative is formed with the SVO word order. This word order seems to be acceptable in other contexts, such as with the verb va (to be), or when a noun clause marker is used (ie "that", "which", "who"), as is the case in German. =Lexicon= Pronouns Unlike nouns, pronouns reflect number. Open Class =Samples= Official Jobasha Zwinthodurrarr rabi. yellow-writing^utensil have I have a yellow writing utensil. Ahziss liter ajo'iiliten rabiba. 1s sibling wonderful-girl have-3 My brother has a wonderful girl. Ahziss aaliter vakasash. 1s 1/3-sibling be-DES I wish I was my brother. S'ratha (Hammerfell Intro) Krimir, Cyrus. Smile, Cyrus. Etofor wakay jer akudarr. here excuse 2s search^for Here's the excuse you've been looking for. Baliji hat aratataami. 2p all be^the^same You're all the same. Shijoh. Sit. Renrij intenurr, mercenary LOC-night Ruffians in the night, Hokoh wo'Imperialjah, heavy INS-Imperial-coin Heavy with Imperial coin, Iko pofarmer rotok velk. after poor-farmer 2-wife owe After some poor farmer who owes kingdom his wife. An trajir. and take^away And takes away. S'rathra kor koderadoh Hammerfell, S'rathra know 2-return^to-NEG Hammerfell, S'rathra knows you will not return to Hammerfell, Boshe irat. seem important this seems important. S'rathra woorikah S'rathra PST-be^concerned S'rathra was concerned. Mokoh Duadeen. worry^about-NEG Duadeen Don't worry about Duadeen. S'rathra eks. S'rathra fix. S'rathra eks skra'iv. S'rathra fix everything. Roliter dek ka oodurr. 2-sibling disappearance invoke shudder Your sister's disappearance draws a shudder. Teport teko'i port full The port is full them. S'rathra nak avek worava lah khi S'rathra name price INS-passage far go S'rathra's name goes far towards the price of passage. Sri Duadeen jah. keep Duadeen coin Keep Duadeen's money. Epako jah ashlik. family coin anyhow It is family coin after all. Pur S'rathra kador aaliter bekoh. tell S'rathra why POS-sister mention-NEG Tell S'rathra why you don't mention your sister. Kakadarr What kind?